rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagisville says - after The Hold
Gallowglass "Akolyten! "Armarian und ich hatten ein langes und ausführliches Gespräch. Er ist bereit, sich unserer Sache anzuschliessen und wird sich mit mir und Kerensky auf den Weg zu einem vorbereiteten Magos-Ritual machen. Danach werden wir den ultimativen Test vollziehen und sehen, ob uns die Inquisition weiterhin in ihren Reihen akzeptiert. Ich lege das Schicksal von uns allen in den Schoss des geliebten Imperators und akzeptiere sein Urteil. Aber ich habe im Tarot des Imperators unsere Zukunft erblickt, eine lange und beschwerliche Zukunft, aber Zukunft genug, zu hoffen, dass wir weiterhin der Inquisition dienen werden dürfen. Aber mehr will ich dazu nicht sprechen. Wir werden an unseren Taten gemessen, nicht an unseren Worten." "Ihr seid ein Zirkel, in den ich große Hoffnung und sehr große Verantwortung lege. Ihr gehört zu jenem Kreis der Vertrauten, den ich um mich gescharrt habe, um gegen jede Widrigkeit und gegen politische Konkurrenten hinweg der Sache unseres geliebten Inquisitors Gallowglass treu zu bleiben. Dadurch ihr uns Armarian gebracht habt, habt ihr dieser Initiative die Hoffnung und den Glauben wiedergegeben, zwei Güter, die in diesen dunklen Zeiten von unschätzbarem Wert sind. Ihr habt in eurer kurzen aber intensiven Zeit auch bereits viele düstere Machenschaften und Verschwörungen des Erzfeindes und des Xenos aufgedeckt. Da ihr hier sehr große Dinge entdeckt habt, nehme ich euch die Verantwortung um die Verfolgung der Spuren vorerst aus euren Händen und beauftrage andere Retinues mit entsprechenden Nachforschungen." "Akolyten, euch brauche ich nun für wesentlichere Angelegenheiten. Ich werde dies mit euch noch einzeln besprechen, bevor ich mich von euch trennen muss. Bevor ich euch einzeln anspreche, übergebe ich jedem von euch noch diesen Siegelring. Er trägt das Zeichen des Inquisitors in einer kleinen Variation. Geübte Augen werden darin das Siegel der Conspiracy erkennen. Andere sehen darin nur ein herkömmliches Gallowglass-Insignium. Diese Ringe zählen zu den wertvollsten Besitztümern unserer Schatzkammer. Es sind nicht nur vollständige Data-Schlüssel, sondern auch Digi-Waffen. Jeder Ring enthält die Ladung einer Plasmapistole. Ist sie verbraucht, ist dieser Ring wert- und leblos. Tragt diesen Ring mit der gebührenden Würde. Solltet ihr in eine fragwürdige Situation kommen, werft zuerst einen Blick auf die Ringe eures Gegenübers und entscheidet danach, wie ihr handelt. Man würde im Rahmen unserer Verschwörung auch mit euch so vorgehen. Unsere Mitglieder dieses inneren Zirkels sollt ihr also an diesem Ring erkennen. Und nun zu den Aufträgen." "Vater Kerensky, ihr werdet mich und Armarian in das Hippocrasische Conglomerat begleiten. Wir müssen über Vieles sprechen und ich brauche jemandem bei mir und speziell bei Armarian, dem ich trauen kann." "Azrael Umbra, Armarian selbst hat mich gebeten, dich kurzzeitig aus dem Retinue herauszulösen. Er hat eine persönliche Bitte, die seine einzige Grundbedingung war, dass er sich uns anschliesst. Diese Bitte wird er dir selber vortragen. Mir steht dies nicht zu. Es ist ein gefährliches Unterfangen, aber Armarian möchte es dir unterbreiten, also soll es so sein. Du wirst von uns daher mitgenommen und nahe deinem Ziel abgesetzt. Die Rückkehr nach Gallowglass wird dir durch Ressourcen unseres Inquisitors bereitgestellt, die bereits vor Ort sind. Ich wünsche dir bereits jetzt viel Erfolg und möge der Imperator dein Licht an einem dunklen Ort sein." "Major Al Zufar, für euch habe ich einen delikaten Auftrag. Ich werde euch den mir letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsort einer Zielperson übergeben und baue darauf, dass ihr diese Person findet und herausfindet, was es herauszufinden gibt. Wir werden auch noch kurz zu zweit darüber sprechen, aber ihr seid für diesen Auftrag mein persönlicher verlängerter Arm und sollt selber entscheiden, ob ihr in meinem Namen auch Richter sein werdet. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr die richtige Wahl trefft. Sicherheit vor Sympathie, Major. Die Faraway wird euch ein gutes Stück mitnehmen. Den Rest des Weges werdet ihr alleine und diskret bestreiten." "Schwester Mary, euch bitte ich, einem Gesuch nachzukommen, dass im letzten Jahr bereits zweimal an mich gerichtet wurde. Äbtissin Rosara, die Eherne, des schwesterlichen Ordens des läuternden Glaubens, hat die Bitte an mich gerichtet, dass ich euch zurück in euer heimatliches Kloster übersende, wo eure Schwestern eurem Besuch sehr erwartungsvoll entgegenblicken. Es scheint Mutter Rosara sehr wichtig zu sein. Als ich hörte, dass die Mutter Oberin nun im Sterben läge, wollte ich euch dieses Gesuch nicht mehr länger vorenthalten. Schwester Mary, ihr werdet von euren Ordensschwestern als Heldin gesehen, als Auserwählte. Aber ihr seid auch eine Warp-Berührte, eine Verfluchte. Es ist für die Schwestern nicht leicht, euch einzuordnen in ihrem Weltbild. Enttäuscht sie daher nicht, da mir der wohlgesonnene Kontakt zu den Schwestern sehr wichtig ist. Wir werden ihre Gunst noch gut brauchen können. Wir werden euch mitnehmen und bei einem Schwarzen Schiff absetzen." "Magos Tonus und Agent Kardan OmniRevenant, euch ersuche ich, mit dem Rogue Trader mitzureisen. Kapitän Crest wird Gallowglass ansteuern und euch in unserer Fortress of Purity absetzen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt seid ihr defacto auf euch allein gestellt. Lasst euch nichts anmerken, dass ihr mehr wisst als andere. Ihr seid meine Augen und Ohren. Gemeinsam ersuche ich euch, die Gemächer von Helena zu durchsuchen. Ich will Hinweise wissen, auf ihre tatsächliche Identität. Ausserdem übergebe ich euch den Korpus dieses Silikus Anima, den ihr mir gebracht habt. Untersucht ihn gründlich. Mit dem Siegelring der Konspiration werdet ihr Zugang zu fast Allem haben, das auch mir offen steht. Geht verantwortungsbewusst um mit dieser Autorität und mit meinem Vertrauen in euch. Sollte Gefahr für unser aller Retinue im Verzug sein, so lege ich euch die volle Entscheidungsgewalt über entsprechende Maßnahmen in eure Hände und werde später die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen. Auch mit diesem Vertrauensvorschuss muss ich euch nachdrücklich um Sorgfalt ersuchen. Ich will keinen Flächenbrand, sondern Beweise und notfalls präzise, rettende Eingriffe. Es gilt auch für euch, Sicherheit vor Sympathie. Der Erzfeind versteckt sich oft hinter einem Lächeln." "Und zuletzt komme ich zu Agent Tanisha, für die sich Armarian persönlich verbürgt hat. Mir wurde berichtet, dass sie sich auf eine vertraute Welt zurückzieht, um sich vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten. Ich bin ihr zu Dank verpflichtet und verschenke nur ungern fähige Akolyten, weshalb ich ihr den Segen des Imperators mit auf ihren Weg gebe. Wenn sie zurückgekehrt ist, schickt sie bitte umgehend zu mir." "Akolyten, es ist nun fast an der Zeit. Große Dinge stehen bevor und wenn wir uns in der Fortress wiedersehen, werden wir hoffentlich wissen, wer zu uns und wer gegen uns steht. Dann werden wir weitersehen. Bis dahin gebt auf euch Acht und wisset, dass der Imperator keine besseren Jünger sein eigen nennen kann als euch. Sein Segen sei mit euch." Und damit beginnen die letzten Tage und Stunden im Daniris Field. Sagisville und Armarian werden nochmals mit jedem einzeln sprechen und dann geht es für ein Jeden von euch auf eine beschwerliche Reise, die nicht nur euer Schicksal sondern das Schicksal Vieler anderer beeinflussen wird. Category:Gallowglass